Architectural-structure coverings, such as honeycomb shades, slat blinds, Venetian blinds, roller shades, blackout shades, Roman shades, etc. may be used to selectively cover a window to provide privacy and block incoming light from the window. In addition, architectural-structure coverings may also be used to selectively cover a doorway, a skylight, a hallway, a portion of a wall, etc. Horizontal architectural-structure coverings may include a covering that can be vertically extendable and retractable (e.g., able to be lowered or raised, respectively, in a vertical direction) relative to a horizontally-oriented headrail between an extended position and a retracted position for obscuring and exposing, respectively, an underlying architectural structure such as a wall or an opening (such as, for example, a window).
One common problem with architectural-structure coverings is that the mounting hardware and actuators needed for the architectural-structure covering to operate effectively typically require the covering of the architectural-structure covering to be slightly narrower than the underlying structure (e.g., window opening). For example, in the case of an interiorly mounted roller shade or honeycomb shade, mounting brackets are typically mounted at the top of the window opening (e.g., brackets may be attached to a top surface or jamb of the window opening or on opposite side surface or jambs thereof). In either event, for the shade to fit into the mounting bracket and function properly, the covering is offset from either side of the window opening, leaving a side gap along the length of the covering between the sides of the shade and the interior side surfaces of the window frame. The side gap enables unwanted light to pass therethrough. The same problem exists for Venetian blinds, Roman shades, and other architectural-structure coverings where the mounting hardware is placed inside the window frame. The gap at either side may be even more significant if the architectural-structure covering includes complex or large actuators such as tilt rods, operating cords, and the like that require additional space accommodations. The resultant side gap not only allows unwanted light to leak through but it also can result in an architectural-structure covering that appears unfinished or otherwise unsightly. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a mechanism to prevent unwanted light from leaking through the sides along the length of the covering.
A similar problem exists in connection with exterior mounted architectural-structure coverings. For example, in exterior mounted architectural-structure coverings, the architectural-structure covering may be mounted to an outer surface of an interior wall adjacent to a window opening (e.g., mounted to the wall above the window opening). In this embodiment, the sides of the architectural-structure covering may extend laterally beyond the window frame. As a result, light gaps often exist that enable unwanted light to pass therethrough. For example, light gaps may exist between the covering and the outer surface of the interior wall.
In addition, the architectural-structure covering should provide a satisfactory and proper alignment with respect to the underlying architectural structure. While problems associated with an imperfect fit may be less critical for some architectural-structure coverings, other coverings such as, for example, shades require a rather precise alignment. A shade that does not fit properly within the window opening may be aesthetically deficient.
There may be any number of reasons for an unsatisfactory fit of a window covering system. Most obviously, the window opening or window frame may be out of alignment (e.g., an out-of-skew window frame). As an out-of-skew window frame may be out of the user's control, the need for an alignment adjusting mechanism or device becomes even more important. The need is particularly significant in connection with the installation of some modern, highly decorative window covering systems, where improper geometric alignment can result in an unsightly shade system. These aesthetic and function problems may be annoying and unsightly to the user.